The Colour of Spring
| rev2 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev2Score = | rev3 = Mojo | rev3Score = | rev4 = Q | rev4Score = }} The Colour of Spring is Talk Talk's third album and was released in 1985 in Germany, and then 1986 in other countries. Reception It became the band's highest selling non-compilation studio album, reaching the Top 20 in numerous countries (topping the Dutch charts), including their homeland (i.e. UK), where it reached No. 8 - and stayed in the UK charts for 21 weeks.David Roberts British Hit Singles and Albums, Guinness World Records Limited It did not quite match the sales of its predecessor in the United States, but was nonetheless their last album to enter the Billboard Top 200, reaching #58. With its international hit "Life's What You Make It", Talk Talk expanded their fan base, and it earned the band the third of their three American hits, along with 1984's "It's My Life" and "Such a Shame". Composition Musically, The Colour of Spring was a major step away from the synthesised pop of early Talk Talk, with a greater focus on guitars, pianos, and organs on such songs as "Life's What You Make It", "Living in Another World" and "Give It Up". It had a sound described by the band as much more "organic" than their earlier records, with the improvisation that was to dominate on their later works already apparent in the recording process. Album cover The album cover was designed by James Marsh, who also designed the band's other albums. Track listing Personnel ;Talk Talk * Mark Hollis – lead vocals, piano (except on tracks 1, 2, and 8), organ (track 4), Variophon (tracks 4 and 7), Mellotron (track 6), melodica (track 8), electric guitar (track 8) * Lee Harris – drums * Paul Webb – bass guitar (tracks 2, 5, 6, and 8), backing vocals (tracks 3 and 5) ;Additional personnel * Tim Friese-Greene – producer, piano (tracks 1, 2, and 8), organ (tracks 3, 6 and 8), Mellotron (track 3), Variophon (tracks 4 and 7), Kurzweil Synthesizer (track 1) * Ian Curnow – synthesizers (tracks 2 and 6) * Martin Ditcham – percussion (except on track 2) * Mark Feltham – harmonica (track 5) * Alan Gorrie – electric bass (track 1) * Robbie McIntosh – guitar (tracks 1, 2, 5 and 8), Dobro (tracks 4 and 6) * Morris Pert – percussion (tracks 1, 2, 5, and 8) * Phil Reis – percussion (track 1) * David Rhodes – guitar (tracks 3, 5, and 6) * David Roach – soprano saxophone (tracks 2, 4, and 5) * Gaynor Sadler – harp (track 2) * Danny Thompson – acoustic bass (track 1) * Ambrosian Singers - choir (track 8) * Steve Winwood – organ (tracks 1, 2, and 5) * Dennis Weinrich – engineer * Dietmar Schillinger – engineer * Paul Schroeder – engineer * Pete Wooliscroft – engineer *James Marsh – cover art Charts Album References External links *[https://www.myspace.com/talktalklaughingstock/music/albums/the-colour-of-spring-9932569 The Colour of Spring] (Adobe Flash) at Myspace (streamed copy where licensed) Category:Talk Talk albums Category:1986 albums Category:EMI Records albums